


My Love Will Never Die

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Acolytes supporting WWII is implied, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Credence, Mentions of Leta, Rated M for mentions of depressive state and attempt suicide, World War Two, mentions of queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: Verse 1: Theseus wiped his face dry. He had to look fine, for the sake of others.Verse 2: He pulled her in, closing the distance between their mouths and kissed her.Verse 3: He had cared for her, just as she had cared for him. So why?Verse 4: “This is how you would show your love to her? What is it? Dying or undying love?”Takes place in the future, 13 years after Paris.Song "My Love Will Never Die" by Claire Wyndham





	My Love Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I came across this beautiful song and fell in love with the meaning of the lyrics. The tune is so good. 
> 
> Lyrics are in Bold Italics.
> 
> Great song + Headcanon + Angst = This

Strait of Dover, November 1940.

**_My love, my love_ **

**_My fearless love_ **

**_I will not say goodbye_ **

Theseus gripped a picture tightly in his hands. 

A short break had been demanded by his fellow wizarding folk after hours of battle planning, and here he was, perched at the edge of the highest cliff in the surrounding area. The roar of waters from the English Channel greeted him below.

There was this particular... _absolute peace of solitude_ that could only be possible to attain by disapparating here. Away from the nearest civilization.

No one to bother him with reports. No one calling for his attention to something, anything, and everything.

And it was something Theseus desperately needed. No one in their right mind would find themselves there. It was outside of the protection barriers, and most were too skittish to take a lone stroll. 

The moonless sky, a dark canvas that mirrored most of their moods back at the campsite, was sparsely dotted with twinkling stars. A cold breeze lifted stray grass blades and loose earth, occasionally upgrading to strong winds that threatened to push him off balance to the waters below.

France was just opposite of the English Channel. The birthplace of his long-gone love. His brave and beloved soulmate. Theseus had not stepped into Paris ever since that event in 1927. Shunned any international conferences that were held there.

He had reasoned that, if he avoided anything associated to that place, then his memories of Leta would just be contained to their happy times in England. Closure? Who needed that? Certainly not him, and it has not impeded him in his work. In fact, it made him work even harder. All his time, channeled onto the field. Taking down acolytes and Grindelwald’s inner circle over the years.

It was unhealthy, he knew that. More like, everyone around him had told him that. But why should he waste those tears when he could use the time allocated for crying, grieving, accepting...for something else?

 _Leta wouldn’t have wanted me to be weak because of her._ Theseus told himself that every day. Every time his life was in jeopardy on the field. Every time he wanted to burn the reports on his desk because he absolutely had enough of seeing injuries - permanent or not - and deaths written in ink, _especially when it came from Aurors and other volunteers acting on his orders!_

**_Sea may rise_ **

**_Sky may fall_ **

**_My love will never die_ **

Theseus shuddered, a soft sob escaped, sounding like a wail to his ears. The picture in his hand, creased at the edges from multiple grips. A photograph from happier times. The last photograph, from last Ministry function they both attended. Leta in her simple yet elegantly beaded dress with a beautiful jewel-encrusted outline which highlighted her figure perfectly. Himself, in a suit he had worn many times, with varying styles and colours of bow ties that his fiancee would insist on.

His love looked so happy. Here she was, alive in the picture, smiling at him.

Theseus smiled back, feeling the accumulated tears in his eyes. The image of a smiling Leta became blurry. Droplets of water fell on his shirt.

_Ah, was it raining? Time to head back to the campsite._

He stood, cramped leg muscles protesting against the movement. The picture carefully tucked away in his shirt pocket.

France. Now fallen to the Germans with support from the faction of acolytes under Grindelwald’s command.

The next site all the combat-fit Aurors and volunteer task force would be stationed at. 

Including him.

Basically everyone at the campsite, sans injured parties and a handful of non-combatants.

Theseus wiped his face dry. He had to look fine, for the sake of others. 

“I love you Leta. For as long as I live, my love for you will never die.” He whispered into the wind.

With one last glance at the waters, he disapparated back to the campsite to say one last goodbye, leaving behind the roaring of waters and a dry ground. Under the clear and moonless sky.

\----------

**_Go on, go on_ **

**_Go bravely on_ **

Two bodies stood close, facing each other.

“P-please. Be careful out there.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

“I… I promise.”

Two hands circled around the neck, feeling the short tousled hair. A head leaned in onto a shoulder, resting on the smooth leather of the uniform, wetting it with tears but not soaking the impervious material. Slender arms crossed each other, hugging the other around the shoulders firmly. 

The hug was reciprocated, strong arms raised up and clasped behind the other body, resting at the curve of the back.

They remained in that position, embracing each other. Memorizing every detail, scent and sound. 

There were sniffles and sobs. No dry eyes. 

In the darkness, luminated only by the lighted tips of their wands and a few oil lamps, people gathered to say their goodbyes. Good wishes and positive messages were shared with urgency. Received with desperation and resigned sadness. The only sure thing was the precariousness of this mission. That this would be the last time their small group of people will ever see each other. 

A rustling sound of flapping wings. 

The thumps of clawed limbs shook the ground.

Huge scaly skin with heat emanating from them. 

A low throaty growl came from the leader.

**_Into the blackest night_ **

It was time.

The two bodies separated unwillingly, forcing themselves to tear away. Two souls who cannot be more alike in their ways, feeling the loss of warmth. The chill reaching deep into their hearts. 

Theseus arrived just in time to see the five majestic dragons occupying the vast space. Four of the creatures were already tended to by their riders, their humans making the final adjustments to the straps. He approached the fifth person who was attending to the lead dragon, stopping next to his fellow colleague. 

Newt made quick work of his final adjustments, scanning the area and observing the other beasts. He saw his brother standing next to Tina, and retraced his steps. 

Theseus wrapped his brother in a tight hug, swaying on his heels. Trying to force his love, protection, good luck, personal charms… Everything that could aid in extending his little brother’s rate of survival. Newt stiffened out of habit, but gladly returned the gesture. After what seemed like an eternity of being smothered in his brother’s clutches, Newt squirmed away, breaking to gulp down air. Theseus chuckled. 

“Everything ready, Newt?”

“Yes Theseus, though I very nearly died in your arms just a moment ago.”

“Still a better death then what awaits you there.”

“You know I have to do this.”

“I do. Doesn’t mean I want it.”

Newt nodded somberly. “I know.” He turned to look at Tina, who was busy blinking back the remnants of tears from her eyes. _His beloved Tina, ever the strong and composed woman._

He pulled her in, closing the distance between their mouths and kissed her. Kissed away the salty trails. Allowing himself to be lost in the taste and feel of her lips who were now aggressively attacking his. 

“Newt! We gotta move now!”

The magizoologist broke his connection to Tina. 

“Take care Tina. Please be careful too.” 

She nodded, unable to form any words.

Newt gave one last smile, then walked towards his assigned dragon, hoisting himself onto the saddle. Tina followed, Theseus behind her.

**_(Ooh, ooh)_ **

“Newt, I will see you there.” The younger Scamander shared a look with his brother. He nodded.

“Newt.”

Her lover focused on her. 

“Come back to me.” 

_To us._

He bit his lip, wishing he could promise her that. But a part of him knew the dangers and the likelihood of returning alive were close to zero. 

He couldn’t lie to her, could he?

“I will.” 

Gusts of wind hit the ground, sending a cloud of sand and dirt flying in the air as five giant pairs of wings flapped, each dragon taking off at a different time until all five were airborne and headed to the direction of Austria.

Within minutes, the dragons and their riders disappeared, blending into the darkness of the night.

\----------

**_My heart, my heart_ **

**_My drowning heart_ **

Nagini looked out at the departing airborne team with awe. How she longed to fly freely. She could fly to Nurmengard, and plead with Credence to leave with her.

Her first friend in a long time, manipulated by that evil wizard. Oh how she wished she was stronger. More persuasive than that white-haired man. 

Perhaps Credence would have listened to her instead, and stayed by her side. The rest of the forces would depart within the week to France. Nagini had wanted to go with them, insisting that she could help with treatment of injuries, if needed. Theseus had been unsure, so he checked with Travers, who shot down the idea. She was not combat-trained. Left unspoken was how she would be more of a burden to them.

She felt a spasm of pain, and saw the glittering scales appearing on her hand. It was getting uncontrollable, her blood curse. 

**_Oh all the tears I've cried_ **

**_Oh I may weep forevermore_ **

Nagini retreated into her shared tent, entering Newt’s case. What was once a bustling place of rehabilitating creatures, was now almost devoid of life. Sure, there was a demiguise and the family of nifflers. But everyone else was gone, released back into the wild. Newt and foreseen that he could not care for them in the long run, and so had sped up the release of beasts to their natural habitats. Dougal refused to leave, and the nifflers would sooner cause another bank heist. Besides, they behaved around her and Tina. 

Entering a grassy spot, Nagini laid down, curled up to her side. The pain had intensified, and she wept silently, bearing the agony. 

As she slipped in and out of her transformation, her human consciousness cried out for Credence. For his comfort. Her friend had hugged her, held her tight, brushed off her tears and spoke to her as she went through the suffering. Credence didn’t shun her. He had trusted her, hadn’t he? So why didn’t he believe her words? Why did he escape with her from the circus, only to leave her behind? He had cared for her, just as she had cared for him. So why? He was the first person she trusted, the first person to see her for the human she was, and not a beast for exhibition. He was also the first person she thought she felt the stirrings of affection for.

Affection… 

Thinking about his soothing voice made the transformation a little less painful. A little more tolerable. Her last thought echoed before she slipped into full serpent form.

_I liked him._

**_My love will never die_ **

\---------

He huddled under his blanket, feeling the uneven ground digging into his side. His rifle was next to him, the cold metal loaded with live rounds. Jacob disliked the silence and the darkness of night, ever since he served in the First War. Silence meant something was happening. In the cover of darkness, anything can happen; tripping over rocks and roots, getting ambushed by the enemy, stumbling upon dead bodies. Dead quietness at night was also his daily nighttime companion over the years since Queenie left. Stepped past the devilish flames with naught a look backwards.

**_My love, my love_ **

**_My fearless love_ **

**_I will not say goodbye_ **

Life with her brought him so much happiness and cheer. Life without her was like living in eternal death. Cold, lifeless, empty. Jacob would spend nights crying his eyes out on the lead up to the anniversary of the Paris event, every year. The rest of the days passed without much fanfare as he lived by the day, throwing himself into his work. He kept asking for news of Queenie; sightings of her. There was none. He was unsure, was it good news or bad news? Or did they not wish to tell him because he was useless to the Ministry?

So he became a baker by profession, a seasoned soldier in the evenings. He trained, joined physical combat sessions with the Aurors. As a non-magical human, he had been lucky enough to be able to stay with his only friends left. Sure, MACUSA wanted him extradited back, but London was where he could be of some use. He listened to the gossips and news from his fellow muggles, helping Theseus and Tina with their tracking. After all, Grindelwald’s acolytes were not above using the ‘talentless lot’ for their deeds. The non-wizarding world was caught up in the chaos, disguised as political conflicts - World War Two, they called it. Who better to help but Jacob? Assisting them made him feel real, feel alive. 

But that was only in the days and evenings. Night time was still spent alone, and that was when his demons came to haunt him. 

**_Sea may rise_ **

**_Sky may fall_ **

_“You’re crazy.”_

In the silence of the night, his thought back to the turning point of his depressive state.

Months after Paris, Jacob had considered shooting himself to end his despair. He truly believed that he was the one that drove Queenie away to the hands of Grindelwald. Depressing thoughts made him want to remove his existence from the world. He had called her the one word she feared the most. Waking up to white walls and the smell of sterile bed sheets, a distraught Newt and ashen-looking Tina staring at him, had woken him up from his spiraling mental state. He had never seen Theseus looking so furious before, the Auror gripping the now-empty bottle of pills Jacob had downed the night before. The bottle got slammed down on the table, cracking from the impact.

“Your beloved is still alive. She still has a chance to **come back to you**.” Theseus hissed out, jaw clenched. “This is how you would show your love to her? What is it? Dying or undying love?”

Jacob remained quiet.

It took him a few days to recover, and he took the time to reflect, coming to a resolution.

Undying it would be, and he had to be alive for it to happen. That was how he found himself helping the Ministry. He had found a goal worth working for. Worth living for.

The endpoint was Nurmengard, Austria. Jacob was part of the reconnaissance team, quite like what he had done in the First War, having been stationed in France. His experience in the first war held everyone together.

One more day alive was another step closer to their overall goal. For Jacob, it was one step closer to getting Queenie back. 

One more step to redemption.

Another day with his undying love for the only woman who appreciated him for who he was.

**_My love will never die_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great with WWII facts. Googled most of it actually. I hope I didn't mess it up... Especially when it concerns many European countries. I do apologize if I did.


End file.
